Flora
Devil's Club The Plant the Devil's Club. Is a carnivorous plant, mutated by radiation. It's long stem is covered in spines, as well as the bottom part of the leaves. It uses nectar to lure small birds or animals into it's trap. It closes it's leaves forming a spiked club, in a matter of seconds which it uses to bludgeon it's prey. It is a carnivorous plant, mutated by radiation. It's long stem is covered in spines, as well as the bottom part of the leaves. It uses nectar to lure small birds or animals into it's trap. It closes it's leaves forming a spiked club, in a matter of seconds which it uses to bludgeon it's prey. It has a rather thick stem, which has vines wrapped around it that contract and expand to control the club. It has many long hair like strings that detect the movement of prey. It has many believed medicinal purposes that make gathering it worth the dangers. The Crimson Death The Crimson Death, a five leafed flower which takes root in those who pluck it, driven by hallucinations the flower produces via pollen. It slowly kills the victim and converts the calcium into faux rubies. Earlier I said that it converts nutrients into nutrition for itself, it does this by adding a chemical to strip the body of nutrients and converts it into it’s food source, the main reason for this is to propagate and germinate. The seeds grow all over the hosts body that survive the long cold winter inside it’s crystallized shell, then burst free in the early spring spreading the seeds out in a cannon like burst. The Forget Me Not Next we have the mutated Forget Me Not , which has turned into a mess of tangled poisonous vines, these vines have small poison tipped barbs on them which if you're not careful walking through the forests will begin to wrap themselves around nearby objects. Including you. Lurches Lurches are Forget Me Not Vines that slither along the forest floor growing as the years pass. Sometimes they'll unwittingly crawl into a hollowed tree and attach and continue to grow inside of it until it's mass is too much for the tree to bear. It then continues forward bringing the tree roots and all with it, eventually something happens a side effect of radiation perhaps the mass of vines and the husk of the tree become one living entity a living swamp thing. Though rare they have been documented as bipedal creatures with a human likeness through the overgrowth of moss and vines that make up the creature. Lurches are blind and harmless, until provoked. They cannot see, hear or smell anything. For they lack the five senses, they merely lurch along the forest floor moving slowly in and out of sunlight to seek water. The Crimson Death The Crimson Death, a five leafed flower which takes root in those who pluck it, driven by hallucinations the flower produces via pollen. It slowly kills the victim and converts the calcium into faux rubies. Earlier I said that it converts nutrients into nutrition for itself, it does this by adding a chemical to strip the body of nutrients and converts it into it’s food source, the main reason for this is to propagate and germinate. The seeds grow all over the hosts body that survive the long cold winter inside it’s crystallized shell, then burst free in the early spring spreading the seeds out in a cannon like burst. Category:Flora